megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Blast
is Flame Man's Special Weapon. ''Mega Man 6'' In Mega Man 6, Flame Man can slam his arm cannon on the ground and release fire which then comes up as pillars of flame in random spots. The pillars rise from the ground twice and contacting them will deal four units of damage against Mega Man. When Mega Man obtains and equips Flame Blast, he will shoot out a fireball at a low arc. If it hits a wall or the ground, it creates a pillar of flame. Flame Blast can be used underwater and can also melt ice walls. Oddly, shooting a fireball at the oil pits in Flame Man's stage will not ignite them. Up to three fireballs can be present on the screen at a time. One shot from Flame Blast uses one Weapon Energy unit -- it can be used twenty-eight times with a full Weapon Energy gauge. An interesting feature of the weapon is that it bounces off the ice blocks present in Blizzard Man and the 2nd Wily Castle stages without creating a flame pillar. Flame Blast deals four damage to any unit, excluding bosses and weaknesses, making it one of the strongest Special Weapons in the game (along with Plant Barrier, Centaur Flash and a fully charged Rush Power Adapter shot), and can instantly defeat Au-Aus. It is the weakness of many sub-bosses, including the Gorilla Tank and Gamarn and Gamadayu. Flame Blast is most effective against Blizzard Man (he's immune to it when performing his rolling attack.), each Rounder II unit and the X-Crusher, inflicting four units of damage against them, and can deal two units of damage against Plant Man. It is generally considered the second-most effective weapon of the game against bosses (after the Silver Tomahawk), as most other weapons have one or two weaknesses. ''Mega Man 10'' In Mega Man 10, one of the Weapons Archives uses Flame Blast in the same manner as Flame Man. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man 6. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U .]]The Flame Blast is used by Mega Man in the fighting game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as his Down Smash attack. This version of Flame Blast is more akin to the method used by Flame Man, in how Mega Man kneels down and slams both Busters into the ground, charges up, and blasts an eruption of flames upwards from the ground at either side of him, scorching nearby opponents and launching them straight up into the air. This attack is very powerful, inflicting 17% damage (24% when fully charged), and can send opponents flying upwards a long distance, KOing them easily when fully charged if their damage percentage is at 65% or higher. Whilst a powerful attack, it does require him to vent the excess heat out of his arms afterwards due to it utilizing both Busters, much like his Spark Shock Up Smash. In Mega Man's debut trailer, Mega Man uses it on Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, and Kirby to finish them off as they attempt to swarm on him. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 6 items Category:Fire weapons Category:Barricade-breaking weapons